A Whole New Life
by Sarix Angel
Summary: what happens when your life changes just because of a "spy"? this takes place years after GG3, new characters! story better than this! I'M LATIN! so please forgive me if i have something worng!
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN GG..... ALLY CARTER DOES *TEAR* **

**please forgive me if I have mistakes! I'm latin......hope you like it!**

Boom!!!!

That was all I could hear… I was sitting there with my mom, dad and sis when I heard it and well….. Felt it too. I was flying, well, in the way a person can fly… I was thrown away.

'dios! Porque no puedo ver!!?' was all I could think for the first minute. Everything was white, shinny white.

"Miss Angel??? I know you understand me, I know you speak English… are you feeling well??" uh??? I didn't know that voice.

"Kind of… can you put that light away??"

"Oh, sure" the voice answered everything went to normal shades of colors… I saw a handsome man, green eyes, well built and, well in short words, hot.

When I felt a little better (that was 3 days after the "awakening") I wondered where my family was

"this is hard to say, but, well, I'll put it this way… you were attacked, and… they're not with you anymore" everything went black yet again

It was too much information about everything… I could handle my parent's death, or my sister's, but the fact that I'm leaving everything is impossible!

"My name is Zach Goode" he said (finally) once we were on our way to USA "and I'm a spy… you are being taken to a new school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women"

"Never heard of it"

"of course, look, I know is difficult but you have to change your name… from now on your name will be Natalia Suarez, and yes you can keep all your likes and dislikes… your name will be the only different thing" he added when he looked me in the eye

"why??" that's when I first learned a rule: THEY will NEVER tell YOU the TRUTH!

"not yet" he said


	2. Chapter 1 EVERYTHING'S JUST A MESS!

**_I DO NOT OWN GG OR ZAC......but i'd love to!_**

**_thanxs to: Twilight113 and gallaghergirl396 !!!! _**

**_i know it is a little too slow, but i promise once i get to the big point it'll become better!_**

CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING'S JUST A MESS!

It was summer vacation and I was just three weeks away from going into that weird school. I had to live with Mr. Goode and his wife, Ms. Cameron Morgan.

I remember I asked her why she didn't have her husband's name and she told me "it's for protecting our family, you know, identity thing".

I was sleeping in their son's bedroom. They told me he was with some friend of school so I decided it was pretty good not having to meet him yet. He was one year older than me and for what I heard, also single.

One day I was just stepping out of the bathroom after a great shower I needed and I couldn't help but scream.

He did too.

"Who the hell are you??" he yelled

"que?" I was totally numb. "Sorry, what?" I was starting to feel really dizzy.

"Come, you look … yellow… I think. You should lie down" he said and grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm totally fine" I said pulling mi hand "my name is Sa…Natalia, Natalia Suarez" God! I almost blew it!

"Come on Sara! I know your name!"

"How?"

He pointed at himself and said "spy". He was annoying "My name is Jim Goode, but everybody calls me Jimmy"

"You're Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan son??" he was hot as his father, but looked as gentle as his mother.

"Yeah. Well…whatever, they left this morning. Mom is Gallagher Academy headmistress you know? And dad, well, he teaches there, CovOps" he looked kind of nervous but that made him look even hotter!

"And when will they come back?" I asked and went to grab my clothes "and since when have you been here??"

"1. They'll come back next summer 2. Since about an hour ago" that meant I'll be with him ALL ALONE for a week, before going to that weird school "well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now, a friend is waiting for me. See you next Christmas!"

"Wait, what?? You mean I'm left alone!?!" good bye to my all-alone week with freaking-hot-guy.

"Yup, see ya!" He said and kissed my hand before leaving the room. A week after that a limo arrived to "my" door.

"Natalia?? Bring your bags! We're leaving for school!" that was Ms. Morgan voice. Some days after that.

"Hello Ms. Mor… I mean, aunt!"

"hurry up!"

We left.

Jimmy POV

God I was hungry!!!

I went to the kitchen and found a note in mom's handwriting that said:

Dear Sara:

We left. Secret reasons, you'll know soon. Enjoy yourself.

The Chameleon and Mask.

The "secret thing" was introducing the new girls at school. "Probably they had trained this girl before, as far as I know she is just 16, perfect!" I thought while I was opening my bedroom's door."

"ahhhhhhh"

"who the hell are you??" I asked. God she screams so damn loud!

"que??" she was getting sick, I could tell "sorry, what?"

"Come, you look … yellow… I think. You should lie down" it was shock. I know how it feels I grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"No, I'm totally fine, my name is Sa…Natalia, Natalia Suarez" yeah right!

"Come on Sara! I know your name!"

"How?"

I pointed at myself and said "spy". It was a good laugh! Always!"My name is Jim Goode, but everybody calls me Jimmy"

"You're Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan son??" she asked staring at me like an scanner

"Yeah. Well…whatever, they left this morning. Mom is Gallagher Academy headmistress you know? And dad, well, he teaches there, CovOps" why was I giving this kind of information? I wish I had one of those Lents that allow you to see under _any_ kind of clothing… STOP! RESPECT!

"And when will they come back?" she asked "and since when have you been here??"

"1. They'll come back next summer 2. Since about an hour ago" I was giving away too much information to this chik "well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now, a friend is waiting for me. See you next Christmas!"

"Wait, what?? You mean I'm left alone!?!" I wish I wasn't

"Yup, see ya!" i said and kissed her hand before leaving the room. She was so soft and her skin smelled like _my _soap, even sexier! Mmm… I wonder if I could just dismiss the car and… STOP! RESPECT!

"hey, you look like an idiot with that smile on your face!" said Nick when I got into the car

"shut up!"

_**SO?? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OH! AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME GRANT AND JONAS LAST NAMES?? I FORGOT AND I NEED THEM!**_

**_THANKS  
!_**


	3. Chapter 2 Sam and Suzie

**I DO NOT OWN GG, ALLY CARTER DOES.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE Rs!!! THEY PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE! PROMISE YOU'LL LAUGH ABOUT SOMETHING !**

**Enjoy!**

**OH AND THANKS TO:**

**CZgallagher**

**Twilight113**

**gallaghergirl396**

**hearts4ever**

**LOVE, sarix angel!**

CHAPTER 2 Sam and Suzie

Once we arrived to school I couldn't help to think just one word _fancy_.

Rules had changed ten years ago; and they allowed girls with almost any age, well, only till 16, neither juniors nor seniors. That was my case. I had to work hard, even harder than the seniors. As far as I know, I had to study all Saturdays! AND Sundays' mornings!

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" said a soft voice behind me. A girl's voice.

"Why?"

"It'll set your hair on fire, believe me, I've seen it" she said back. "I'm Samantha Newman. Please call me Sam" she was tall, had bronze skin and honey-looking eyes. She was what my ex-boyfriend would call _super sexy_. She had a faint British accent, but it sounded good. "You must be Natalia Suarez, Ms. Morgan's niece, right?"

"Right, I suppose you know that because you're a spy" I was getting sick of that gesture.

"No, I know it because I'm supposed to show you around _and_ because you are my new roommate" she answered with a grin. "Come" she added with a gesture. She showed me around the grate mansion, it was so beautiful! The most amazing thing was the tapestry with the Gallagher descendants. The last name was Parker.

"You're not the talkative kind of girl right?? Heh, well, welcome to our room" it was a huge room; it had three beds, three big beds! It had three desks and a bathroom, and it had plenty of space left… so you can imagine how big it was.

"I am talkative, I just don't feel confident…yet" I said a little bit shyly. They didn't want me to become confident, or else I'll never shut up.

"Can you please hand me the sodium ox… oh! Hi! I'm Suzie, Suzie Abrams" she said in a 'James Bond' way. "You're probably the newbie, let me tell you, I will not do your homework, but I'll help you with everything else!" she was nice. She had long blonde wavy hair and looked a lot like those all-American/perfect girls you see on Disney's movies.

I settled in my new bed and started talking _a lot_ when I got confident that day. They told me everything from everyone and explained me how to deal with some stuffs, like Professor Johnson, our chemistry 'crazy-female-also-pretty-and-young" teacher. They also told me about all the passageways the school had, they had learned about them because of their parents.

"And we also have a brother school, where all the hotties live!"

"Yeah, I remember, I learned about _that_ in a really awkward way!!" I couldn't help to remember about Jimmy and him kissing my hand.

"Really?? You knew??" they asked me looking really suspicious.

"erm…yeah, but it's classified" I answered hoping they wouldn't' ask.

"What do…oh! That's our sign! Dinner time!" saved by the bell! How cliché! Once we were at our tables we started talking about the topic I hated the most: _me_. I had my cover, a really sad one.

"My 'aunt' Cameron was my mom's cousin but they loved each other like sisters. My parents died in an accident, you know what I mean. So I came to live with my aunt, she wanted to keep an eye on me, so I got transferred" that was my cover, I guess that's because the truth is even weirder that the lie…what really happened was that…

"Girls of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" 'Auntie' Morgan asked stopping my train of thought.

"We are the sisters of Gillian." We answered back….I knew this by heart by now.

"Why do you come?" she asked again

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets" a grate emphasis on the _secrets_ part.

"Girls, welcome! And for those who had been here a long time, welcome back!" she said smiling… I could see Mr. Goode looking at her with a smile on his face… it was _soooo _obvious and _no one _had noticed! And they were spies!

"This year we will have the Blackthorne boys back, actually we will have _half_ of them here…" she let it boil exactly 7 seconds "that's why we are sending _half_ of _our_ girls there"

"What?? That has never been done before!" I could listen to Sam whisper yell on the other side of the table

"First the Latin girl, now this??" some girl named Anne Jones said really annoyed

"Well, I don't blame you" I said defending myself "If I had been told that I was going to be surrounded by people like you…" I said pointing to her "then I would have killed myself!"

"Wow! You know how to speak??!!" in one second Sam, Suzie and I had her at our feet. Thanks God for the other girls who covered all the fight and for the location of our table…at the very back! We were out of the _dining room_.

"Take your words back!" I whispered yelled to her ear.

"No...Ok okay! You do know how to speak!" she almost yelled when I pushed her arm more tightly

"Now, say you're sorry"

"What?? No! That not!"

"Say. You. Are. Sorry." said Sam backing me

"Ok, I'm sorry" people like her were the ones who made us hate the North Americans and the Europeans! People who thought _we_ were some kind of retarded kind of humans! But in the other hand… Sam, Suzie and the other girls were the ones who made us love going to USA and Europe! People like _them_ were the ones who made us love commercial movies and Britney Spears… well, not Britney, but you get the idea.

"…and tomorrow you will find out who is going, and who is staying" Principal Morgan finished and then we all started to eat. Anne was staring at me with a killing look

"If looks could kill" I said to Sam

"Actually, they do… well, only if you have this special Lents Professor Johnson mastered. They were a prototype and now is an exclusive weapon for spies. Maybe tomorrow they'll be for everyone!" she said excitedly

"let me see… breathing water, killing looks, supersonic shoes…"

"and coming soon, earrings that can read thoughts!" said Professor Johnson behind us. I almost jump, _almost_.

"really??" those were going to be helpful

"yes, and when I finish the prototype I promise I'll give you girls each a pair" she said and then disappeared. A note was left behind

_You'll need it_

If you are reading this you've got a Level Four clearance or higher and you probably know everything about us. Spies.

**I HATE THIS PART BUT PLEASE!!!! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 You Are Not Alone

**I DO NOT OWN GG, ALLY CARTER DOES. I DO NOT OWN ZAC, CAMMIE DOES! :'( **

**I'm going to start recommending some music or/and songs or/and artists…. Hope you listen to them… oh…and almost always they will be Latin artist…or Spanish so… hope you like it.**

**Song: ni rosas ni juguetes. ****Artist: Paulina Rubio. Nationality: Mexican. **

CHAPTER 3: you are not alone.

Jimmy POV

The girls were coming! I was leaving!

"What if she comes?" I asked my 'aunt', well, she was only my mother's best friend but I practically grew up knowing her as my 'auntie Bex'

"You liked that girl??" she asked in a thick British accent and a grate smirk across her face. She knew something I didn't, and it only meant one thing for us (spies)… that meant _POWER_.

"No! ...I mean, it's just interest, I want to know how she is doing and, well… erm… since I'm going to spend the summers with her… and I should know her, you know what I mean" was babbling a disease? If it was, it had started when I first met _her._ I didn't know what I had said or done for Mrs. Newman to smile.

"You remind me of your mom, you know? Thought the negation reminds me of your dad…" she said absentmindedly

"Why?"

"It's just interest" she said quoting me "your mom answered to me like that years ago, when she met your dad. But she also said that she hated him… well, look at the time! Go to class!"

I did what I was told. After CovOps with our super hot teacher (and also another of my mom's best friends, Macey Parker) I went to pack and get ready to go to Gallagher Academy _again._ I was one of the 'boys' who were going back to that school and I was the most excited one to get there. I wanted to see my mom! And I wanted to see my dad! (Ok, I'll admit it, I was crying like a baby for them, but when you are a spy, the most precious thing you have is your family. I hadn't seen them in almost six months because I had spent the summer with one of my best friends) … I was glad there wasn't such thing as a mind reader, because it would be my end.

"Would you please pay attention to what you are doing??" shouted David, my other best friend _and_ Parker's son

"You have been looking like an idiot since that day on summer when you got out of your house!"

"Shut Up Nick! You're not helping!"

"Who are we stal… I mean, spying this year?? I got tired of that Jones girl… she is really annoying!"

"You guys spy whoever you want, I have a plan" I said thinking about Sara. She would be my objective now… just another game… it was always fun playing with those chicks. But what was weirder… I felt _completely different_ about Sara.

We were inside a huge helicopter at 5 am… FUCKING 5 AM!!!! But I was kind of exited… just at 8 we could see The Gallagher Academy mansion…"it will be fun" I thought…

Natalia POV

"What the…?"

"Shush! They're just a show off!! All the time! Always! They like landing on the front yard…" said Suzie covering my mouth… then I realized something… was _he_ coming? I know it sounds stupid but not all the guys kiss your hand like he did!

Someone crushed me "Notice things!" she whispered and left. I didn't see who it was. Then I felt something heavy in my pocket. It had a note

_Here they are! I just have three pairs, so please give one to Sam and the other to Suz. Taste them. Tell me what you think._

_Liz._

"Who is Liz?" I asked to Suz.

"Professor Johnson" oh… the earrings! I gave one to each of the girls and then hide when I saw Jim. I went running to our room and hoped for a miracle! Maybe I was mistaken, maybe it wasn't him.

I didn't go to breakfast. That day we didn't have lessons, because of the arrival of the boys, and the departure of the girls.

I was wondering through Armenia, a wonderful Colombian city, looking for something, but I didn't know what. I looked at some paper I had, it said.

_You'll know it when you see it_

Suddenly I was standing in front of my house, 15 minutes from Armenia, when it was set on fire.

"No!" I cried. I was sweating, I had been asleep

"Sara! Are you all right?" asked Sam with concern across her face.

I started crying.

"It was awful! Please, tell me it's a lie!"

"I'm sorry, but it isn't" answered Sam with a hint of sadness.

"Wait…how…how do you…know my name?" Sam and …OH NO! SAM AND JIM HERE?? They looked at each other and a flash of realization went through my head "and how the hell do you know what am I talking about?" OH MY FREAKING GOD!

"YOU! YOU TOLD HER!! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!! FUC…" I started shouting

"Shut up" he covered my mouth "I DID NOT TELL HER" he let me go "would you please stop shouting?"

"Yes"

"I already knew" said Sam.

"How?"

"Spy" she pointed at herself. Then I noticed…she was wearing the earrings…

"God! Will you stop doing that fucking gesture! It freaks me out! I'm sick of it!" my head was in pain, I still had _that_ image in my head… when I closed my eyes, all I could see were my house and my family blowing up.

"We are like cousins… when you got to Jim's house you were asleep. Mr. Goode carried you to his room… we were there… we, like, grew up together"

"That's not a reason"

"we, as natural born spies, _eavesdropped_ their conversation…" she continued ignoring me "his father told everything to my parents and to Nick Johnson's and David Parker's parents… we were all there and heard what had happened" there were tears in her eyes… and also Jim's "I'm so sorry"

"Who else knows??" I asked and noticed for the first time that the Nick and the David she had spoken about were there. Suzie wasn't.

"Only we know" answered Jim.

"Where's Suzie?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"She's in the dining room… it's…it's dinner time" had I slept for almost 10 hours??

"Did…did I slept for 10 hours??" I had to say that out loud

"Yes…I think because you drank what was in this glass?"

"No…wait, yes I remember… it tasted kind of weird…" how bad can a spy be?? Well, obviously the worst one was WAY better than me…DAMN. And the worst thing…their laughter proved me right… I was the worst one.

"You just need training…if you want… I can help you" said Jim a little bit shyly… Nick's face lighted up. Had they been talking about _me_?? I was about to say 'sure! That'll be great!' when my stomach growled REALLY LOUDLY.

"Shall we?" asked Jim holding his hand out for me. I did not touch him. I did not grab his hand. I combed my hair a little and then went with them for dinner. I was SO hungry! That night we ate _pasta Carpaccio and Cesar salad_. I ate a chocolate funnel cake with strawberry for dissert. I loved chocolate.

I didn't sleep that night, I was afraid of dreaming, so around 2 am (I know, way too early) I got up and decided to go down and wonder through the mansion for a while. I was right below the tapestry when I heard it… steps, and they were getting louder… I am the spy, but you know what it means… _you are not alone_.

**OOPSY DAISY…A CLIFF….. I think I'm into that now…. Well**

**please, R&R it means a lot to me… tell me what you think about the story, or about what **_**really**_** happened to natty's family, or what would happen…**

**see ya next chappy**


	5. Chapter 4 YOU CAN NEVER CHOOSE YOUR

**I do not own Zac (I wish I did)**

**Song: Tocando Fondo. Artist: Ricardo Arjona. Nationality: I don't really remember, but I think he is from Guatemala.**

**Now: thank yous°!**

**luvbookz**

**Rebellion02 and to all the girls who also review **

CHAPTER 4: YOU CAN NEVER CHOOSE YOUR FAMILY

Natalia POV

I wish I had a normal life. I never had. Not even before coming to this school. I was marked. Not because of something you can see, but because of, well, the fact that it was _me_. I had that mark written all across my gens. I still have it.

I wish I had a friend to tell everything or at least a diary, but it would never keep your secrets, or your friend.

The best diary you can ever have is your mind, but with the earrings Professor Johnson had given us, it wasn't a safe place anymore.

The second I heard the steps I realized I didn't want to love the truth. I wanted the lie so I could escape from everything.

I didn't know where to hide, so I tried behind the tapestry. I pushed myself to the wall and it moved… it showed a passageway full of spider nets. Gross! But helpful. I wasn't breathing. I was expecting for the worst to happen. I faced away from the wall and started walking. It leads just out of the school, to some high place. It was beautiful. It was open and you could see the stars because it was away from all the pollution the cities have.

"dreamy" I said. Then everything went black.

Nick POV

I had seen someone step behind the tapestry. That someone looked a lot like Natalia, the Latin girl. I moved the tapestry away but nothing was behind. Weird. Then the wall moved. I started following the tunnel and found Natalia at the end of it. The night was beautiful. And she looked beautiful. I covered her eyes. She yelled. Pretty. Damn. Loud.

"Shhh! It's ok Natalia! It's me! Nick!"

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID MORON!" she kicked me.

"Ok. What are you doing? Is 2 am" I asked and she looked a little sad.

"I couldn't sleep" well, actually I was able to deduce that. She looked really tired.

"So you decide to sneak out of school….great idea you know?"

"Don't use stupid sarcasm with me, you have no idea how to use it"

"Oh, and you know?"

"No" I was confused…was she being sarcastic?

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes"

"Now that's sarcasm?"

"No" ok…I was pretty sure my brain was on fire…

"Anyway… here, throw this on" I said and gave her my jumper. It was pretty damn cold outside.

"Thank you" she said with an smile. We sat together and stared at the stars for a long time without saying a word, we didn't need to.

"Have you ever felt that you don't really have someone to talk to, like _really_ talk to??" I knew what she meant. I had felt that way until I met Jim. He was almost like a brother. I did not answer her. There was not need to.

"Look at the time! Is 5 am!" I said standing up

"Thank you for being her with me" she said and in that moment I thought about Jim. Why?

"You're welcome" I answered and she hugged me. I hugged her back with enough force. We ran back to school.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???" shouted David waking up Jim.

"Somewhere" I said and went into the bathroom. 'How do you know if you have fallen for someone?' I asked the mirror

Sam POV

She came in late, or should I say early? It was 5 am. She had Nick's jumper and looked tired. Really tired.

"You know you should stay away from Nick? He is a player and well… I kinda like him" I said and she looked happy. Or was it relieved?

"He is not the one I'm interested on" then she is interested in someone? Is it David?

"I should get ready" she said

"You still have two hours before breakfast"

"I know. I just want to solve some things before starting" she said and went to take a shower. I did so after her and started getting ready for class. I met with the boys at the dining room and memorized my schedule. Evapopaper tasted like shit. It was awful.

"I want to talk to you" says Nick in perfect Italian.

"About what?"

"Just meet me at the front door after class" he left. What was that about? I was freaking out. The whole day was a mess. I didn't really pay attention to class and I almost blew the chemistry lab. If it wasn't for Suzie and David, I would have gotten expelled.

"what's wrong with you?" asked a little too worried Suz

"nothing" I thanked god she wasn't using the earrings.

I wasn't able to eat lunch.

When I got to the front door he wasn't there. I started walking outside. Then he stepped next to me.

"what do you want?"

"I want to know what you think about" he answered mysteriously.

"about what?" he was getting on my nerves… was he talking about Natalia?

"this" he answered. I simply kissed him back.

"so?" he asked when we pulled away

"is that the question?"

"yes"

"then, yes"

Jim POV

why did i felt so alone now that Nick and Sam were together?? I mean, I feel like i also want a girl, then why would Natalia pop in my head everytime I thought that??

I helped 'Natalia' with her homework. When we finished I started explaining some stuff more advanced than what they teach her in seventh grade. She was pretty smart actually (and also hot). She got almost everything right and talked with property about what she knew.

"so"

"so" she said back

"would you go out with me this Saturday?" finaly i had made the move! seriously i had asked my father about how to ask her out

"sorry. Can't. stuff to do" she said and walked out of the library. Weird.

Natalia POV

OMG! HE ASKED ME ON A DATE! I was so pissed off now at my fucking classes that Saturday! But any way or another I had work to do. Lots of work to do.

I found a note on my bed

_You'll be getting more lessons. Every afternoon. Including Sunday's._

"what?? They don't have any respect?"

"apparently not" answered Sam "why are you yelling?"

"Well, probably because of nothing, I mean, I HAVE TO STUDY THE WHOLE DAY! FROM 8 TO 8 AND ALSO WEEKENDS!"I yelled again.

"calm down! They might have a reason for that!"

"What ever… I'm tired. Good night Sam, Suz" I said and went to sleep.

I only slept 5 hours (from 1 am to 6 am) during those 4 weeks. I had skipped 3 years already (I was in tenth grade now) and I was planning on skipping one more so I could have lessons with Sam, Suz, Dave, Nick and…Jim. Jim was the one who interested the most to me. We haven't really spoken but the little words we said to each other were really good.

I was worn away. I was tired of everything. I was asking Mr. Goode if I could skip to junior grade. he had a wierd smirk across his face, and a 'I-know-something-you-don't' look.

"First you need to make it through Sub-Level 1"

"How can I speed things up?" I was almost done through my advanced physics class and my advanced math class.

"come with me this Saturday. 5 pm. Back door"

"where exactly is _back door?_"

"_au revoir mademoiselle Suarez"_ he said and left. I asked the girls about the back door, but there was no such thing as that. I decided I would play 'good niece' and visit my 'auntie' I asked her for the back door before leaving

"it depends on the point of view" was all she said before closing her door

That Saturday I was standing at 4:59 pm at the front door.

"well miss Suarez, how did you figure it out?"

"it depends on the point of view" I answered. If you looked at the mansion from the north wall and then imagine _that_ wall was the front wall then the real front wall was the back one… so it had the _back door_.

"follow me" he said.

**Sorry if this one was so boring! Please tell me what you think!!**

** what do you think they'll do???**


	6. Chapter 5 COKES

**I DON'T OWN NICK, SAM DOES! I JUST WANT ZAC! OR HIS SON!**

**Song: tu peor version (Mrs. Hyde). Artist: Santiago Cruz. Nationality: Colombian!!!!! **

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER, JUST FOR YOU. OH AND IS GOING TO BE THE END OF THE STORY! … MAYBE IF YOU LIKED IT I WILL TRY TO FIGURE OUT A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING! SOON I'LL BE STARTING UNIVERSITY (WE START IT WHEN WE ARE 16 OR 17 IN COLOMBIA) SO I WON'T HAVE TIME.....BUT IF YOU ASK ME, I'LL TRY TO KEEP WRITING.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 5: COKES

I followed him. We got into the car, well, limo and headed towards town.

"What is the best place to hide?"

"Plain sight" I answered thinking that the uniform wasn't the best thing to hide with.

"Here, have this bill. Buy two cokes and come back as fast as you can" he said and handed me a 5 dollar bill. He threw me (literally) out of the car and headed back to school. ALL JUST FOR TWO FUCKING COKES!!!! I felt insulted, how can that be so easy. And then I realized, it wasn't going to be easy.

I went to 'Abrams and Son Pharmacy' looking for something that would give away the plan Mr. Goode had for me

"Welcome, I'm Josh Abrams, how can I help you?"

"Hi, two cokes please" COKES!! FUCKING COKES!!! WE HAVE TONS AT SCHOOL! Mr. Abrams looked a lot like Suzie. He looked really kind but you could see pain in his eyes. Almost like Suzie's 'I wonder…' FUCKING COKES?? SERIOUSLY??

"Here you are. Ah! Welcome!" he said to someone else "Thank you for buying, come back soon" he handed me the cokes and I turned around just to find Jim's face inches away from mine. He blinked. OH MY… HE WAS SO HOT! HE WAS HOTTER THAN THE SUN! (6000°c or 11000°f in the surface)

"Two ice creams please" he said a little harsh. Was he mad?

"Sure. What flavor?"

"One vanilla and the other one chocolate" Mr. Abrams gave him the ice creams and then we went out of the store.

"This one is for you" he said and gave me the chocolate one.

"You're supposed to be at school"

"You too. I have a special permission" he was smirking, but I could see he was quite nervous; his eyes were like clear water "how is it going?"

"How's what going" I said sharply. I hated when he gave me the I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"I heard you're probably skipping to junior year, and probably sub-level 2" he looked… _hopeful? _

"How do you know?" the ice cream was delicious! It was almost winter and the weather was getting colder. I loved it. It was like a perfect/improvised date.

"Mom told me" he looked kind of sad.

Jim POV

"Why do you look sad?" asked Natalia (I couldn't call her by her name any more) with concern written all over her face.

"It's not sadness, is something different… what is it call? Ah yes, nostalgia" we stayed quiet for a while. Even here, at Gallagher Academy, I couldn't see my mom as frequently as I would love, and when I'm with her is not more than 10 minutes or so.

"I should get these cokes to your father" she said suddenly. It was almost sunset. It was so beautiful.

"can you please stay with me just a little bit more?" I asked her. I wanted her with me. I felt happy, _complete_ when I was with her. Everything was senseless without her.

"I guess ten more minutes won't hurt" she answered blushing a little. It was so sweet and hot at the same time.

We sat on a bench in the park. The most hidden one.

"I love the sunset" she stated

"Why?"

"It means change. Like change from day to night. I like it because I hate the routine. Change" it was so fresh. So cool. I understood her, I knew what she meant.

"Natalia" I said and she looked at me. Her face two inches away from mine. I forgot what I was going to say. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. Sweetly but deep, desperately but patient waiting her respond.

Natalia POV

I kissed him back. It felt so good. For the first time in my whole live I felt complete. I still missed my family, my friend and my ex, especially him, but with Jim, all the sad memories were just that, memories. They didn't hurt anymore. That entire people were now memories.

"I'm sorry" I said. Impulses were what made people make mistakes, that had been an impulse… but not a mistake. At least not for me. He tasted like vanilla, because of the ice cream of course.

"Don't" he said. He looked…_ happy _now?

"but…" I was going to answer but he gave me another kiss. It felt so good.

"would you please date with me?" ha-ha! C&A class!!

"do I have a choice?"

"no" he said, leaving C&A class behind, and smiled. It was perfect. The sunset, we, all alone… everything was just perfect. We were about to kiss again when I felt myself flying from the bench, _literally_.

"Natty!" Jim screamed. He sounded afraid. I felt someone covering my eyes with a scarf or something. I didn't panic. I waited a couple of minutes till I could listen two men speaking in Spanish. I was so numb I didn't recognize the language at the moment but then I remembered something…I'M LATIN! DUH!

"Tenemos que llevársela al jefe" boss? What boss? Who are they taking me to? They didn't sound Latin or Spanish at all. They had a faint English accent.

"que hacemos con el otro?" said the other guy. What will they do with Jim?

"let's take him too" said the first guy switching to English. I decided I would act. I still had the cokes and with enough force I could kill someone, just that I didn't want to kill, I didn't want to be like my mother. So I kicked pretty hard the guy behind me, I didn't notice where but I could tell he was in pain. He screamed like a girl!

Jim and I managed to get free and when we did he smiled.

"what is it?"

"they're from school. They're guards"

"what? Don't get me wrong but this must be your father's doing. This must be a kind of test for me to skip to sub-level 2"

"I don't think so" he said suddenly looking sad, angry and with tears in his eyes and showed me a picture.

"They've got my mum"

Sam POV

It felt so good to be with Nick. To be in his arms and him holding me tightly. David had a crush on Suzie, and the funny thing is that Suzie had a crush on David and they both thought they wouldn't be accepted by each other! So typical! So Nick and I arranged a trap and hooked them up.

"I can't see this… more privacy and it becomes a porn movie ore something…ouch!" he said. What I love the most about him was that he was funny, and way too smart. So good we were recording them.

My phone rang (I know, we're not supposed to have cover at Gallagher but we just modified some phones a little bit, with Suzie's and Nick's he of course). It was Jim.

"What is it?" the phones were designated only for emergencies

"Gather the team, Roseville's High's gym. 20 minutes" he hanged up. I sent a text to the group called team (they were Nick, David, Suzie and Jim) and met at the front door.

"What happened?" asked a little too worried Suzie. She didn't like CovOps, that's why she chose a desk.

"I don't know Jim just called us" I answered while we were running towards Roseville.

Jim POV

Mom. That was all I could think of, well not exactly. I was also thinking about how Natalia's hand felt so good into mine, and how they fitted perfectly. But I had tears in my eyes because of my mother. She was the woman I owed everything in my life, she was almost everything in my life. Almost.

We get to the gym 5 minutes to spare. The team arrived 3 to spare.

This was going to get wild.

Natalia POV

Concern, sadness and anger were the three words written across Jim's face. In that moment I could see how much he looked like Cameron and how much he cared about her. The plan was 'easy' Jim recognized the place his mother was kept. It was Sub-Level 3. None of us had access, but Jim went there once, with his father.

"Suzie, Nick, you need to hack Gallagher's system and give us green light for going there" he didn't say that gently, he ordered. And they just obeyed. He was the head of the team, the brain; the others were just like the other parts of the body. Arms, legs… you get the idea.

"That's mad dude! You know I couldn't hack Blackthorne's…Gallagher's ten times harder!" everyone was worried. They were looking at each other faces, like if I didn't existed.

"I can" said Suzie.

"How on earth c…?" started Sam but she cut her off.

"I've been hacking into Gallagher's system for about two years now… or how do you know I always knew when they would do something big and prepare ourselves?? Or when the pop quizzes would happen? Or about the guys??"

"Go now!" shouted Jim. Suzie grabbed her bag and they went to work in one corner of the gym.

"Now. I supposed you brought com units right?"

"Here" said David and gave us small earpieces and some micro cams. Sam gave me a smile.

"What…?" I couldn't finish. She gave me someearrings. And some contact Lents. I gave her a wired look

"If looks could kill, we would be able to read minds" oohh! Laser Lents and reading-minds-earrings… I putted them on. She gave me a ring.

"That controls the lasers" _you just need to press the diamond _she though. It worked

_Yes, it does work. The boys don't know anything _

_Would you girl shut your mind up?? I need to concentrate_ that was Suzie… these earrings rocked! In less than 30 minutes Suzie had us in.

We headed back to the mansion and went straight to Sub-Level 3 and made it to the CovOps' class room. It had been an easy trip, a way too easy one. I was definitely suspicious… and so the girls, which meant they weren't prepared for what we saw, neither was I.

Sitting there, with a smile, was my uncle.

**(Here Natalia and her uncle speak in Spanish, I'll put it in English but I'll underline what they said in Spanish.)**

Jim POV

"Uncle Carlos?? What are you doing here?" asked Natalia really confused. I was too.

"Sara! I'm so glad to see you're alright! I see Cameron here did a great job taking care of you!" he said my mother's name like if they were friends. My mum made a face.

"how…?" Natalia's voice broke. I turned to her. She was crying. Her uncle, Carlos, hugged her. He started singing a Spanish lullaby **(the name of the lullaby is "a la nanita nana", it is actually really famous in Spain and Latin America. They sing it in the second cheetah girls' movie… just so you know what he sang to her) **"don't cry 'nena', I'm here…everything's going to be ok" 

"I miss them! I want to be with them! Wherever they are! I want to go too, I want to leave this world too!" she was sobbing hard. Then I started moving. I untied my mum and hugged her "Be careful, this is Natalia's test. But something went wrong. He's not supposed to be here "my mum whispered in my ear, so softly I almost didn't get the idea.

"but…what is he doing here then???"

"He's come to take Natalia with him"

I took her with me, next to the other guys. I gave them the message and then we got ready for kick and punch.

The room went black. I could hear Natalia scream and kick (she kicks really really hard) someone grabbed me too, but I couldn't free myself. When the lights turned on again I was alone.

Natalia POV

They were taking us somewhere else… somewhere colder. I was worried about Jim. He wasn't with us. Some guys dressed in black took us to a basement full of boxes. I saw Mr. Goode standing there, an smile on his lips.

"You failed" he said to me.

That meant that I was dead.

Literally.

My uncle was stepping into the room in that precise moment.

"What does this mean??" shouted Mr. Goode and took his gun.

"I've come to take her with me; she's not supposed to be with you! She's not supposed to be with the enemy!"

"The enemy? What does he mean Natty?" said Jim's voice from behind.

"I'm sorry" I said turning to face him "I love you Jim, remember that. Always" I turned to face Mr. Goode again, with my gun held high. All the guys in black did the same thing

"Don't fire them unless I say so. Grab Jim" I ordered. They did what I said.

Jim POV

Two months had passed by since Natalia's, or should I say Sara's, performance. They had sedated us and took us to some place across the country. We were back at Gallagher now. Some injuries were still healing, some will never heal.

Like a broken heart.

"You should get over her already" said Anne Jones. The MOST ANNOYING GIRL I HAD EVER MET!

"And you should get the hell out of here! You are so annoying, look; I don't mean to be rude but, AT LEAST SUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Ugh! You're so rude!" she said and left the room. I saw with the corner of my eyes that she was crying. I went straight to the girl's room. Everything was just the same, including Sara's stuff.

"something arrived" said Sam. She was like a sister for me. The little sister I never had. She had been the one who supported me the most when she left.

"it's a letter" said Suzie. She was my mother's ex-boyfriend's daughter. The owner of 'Abrams and Son Pharmacy' her older brother worked there.

"good" I answered

"Sara sent it" Nick's voice said. I grabbed the letter and opened it. I read it out loud

_Guys, I'm sorry about what I did, believe me! Everything has an explanation._

_My parents did die. But the plan was only to kill my father. He was a member of the CIA, but my mother was the daughter of the head of a terrorist group we call the CofC. Something on the plan went wrong and I was the only survivor. They had no idea about my mom, but they did know about my uncle. I don't want to belong to the C, but I have to… it's in my blood! But I'm trying to get out of it! Believe me! I'm trying! _

_I went to Gallagher for spying the teacher's there, especially Ms. Morgan. I accomplished my mission. Let me tell you guys, something dangerous is being held at Gallagher, but at Blackthorne… well, it's a little more complicated. Let's put it this way… at Gallagher it's being held The Matter; at Blackthorne is being held The Antimatter. Just that the real thing is ever more dangerous than that._

_They don't know about Ms. Morgan having a son. So, for now, Jim and Mr. Goode are "safe". _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love, or to find friendship, or just to love you guys… I wasn't supposed to become a Gallagher Girl…_

_It wasn't supposed to end that way._

_I was supposed to disappear without you guys knowing anything. But I feel like I owe you! The level I have now in P&E and my IQ it's all because of you! Thank you! _

_I can't tell you where I am now, but the view is beautiful! I wish you were here with me Jim. We would probably be drinking coke! _

_Sam! Suzie! Thanks for being the best friends I've ever had! Don't have way too much fun while I'm not with you ok?_

_David! Nick! Take care of them! If you don't I'll chase you down and death would be like a gift!_

_Jim. I don't know how to put this on words, but I love you. I know it sounds like a lie because of all the things that happened, but believe me I love you. I never felt so good before me and you! I never feel complete now, not without you. _

_We'll see again guys!. Believe me. It will happen. Sooner than later. Thanks for understanding why I did it! If you want to make me proud, you'll do what best spies do. Keep going. Find a whole new life. _

_Love, _

_Sara Angel._


	7. NEWS please read, important!

Girls!!!!

I-ve got a surprise for you!!!

I-ve decided that it would be a good idea to do a sequel for my story A Whole New Life.

this story will take place when they (Jim, Sara, Sam and the others) are 21!! years after A Whole New Life!

the title will be: The Maxwells

and because you-ve followed me i will give you the sinopsis of the story!

please tell me you enjoied it!, love Sarix Angel

Maxwell Academy for Young Promises is a school for spies... is the _original _school for spies!

Gillian Gallagher was one of the best ones who have come to Maxwell........ and so was Brian Blackthorne. located in denamark, this school is even more selective than Gallagher or Blackthorne.

there has been an attempt** (sorry if i sepelled wrong) **to distroy both, Gallagher and Blackthorne, and now the whole student body must go to denamark so they can be _protected._

the circle of cavan has finally found about the mythic **(again, sorry if i sepelled wrong)** spy school, and they also have found that Joseph Cavan-s decendant was supposed tpo go there if she hadn-t take her mothers place at the early age of 16.

Sara meets Jimmy again, but this time she is supposed to kill him.... and her heart with him since he is her only love. but finds a better way for revenge... Jimmy-s second cousin.

love, revenge, mystery, hate and new adventures this time.

**i-m so sorry, i know i suck at summaries and well.... just want to know if its good to upload.... i already have the first chapter, so review and tell me if is worth it!!!**

**thank you!!!**

**love, sarix angel!**


End file.
